


sei nell'anima (e lì ti lascio per sempre)

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: 2x03 Morte in mare aperto, 2x04 non mi ricordo il nome, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentleness, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, very little plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: "Salvo avrebbe dovuto terminare li la conversazione. Ma come ogni bravo poliziotto, cercava un movente soddisfacente e quello che Mimì gli aveva appena dato, per quanto valido, non lo era."
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	sei nell'anima (e lì ti lascio per sempre)

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio col dire che questa fic potrebbe benissimo intitolarsi "Matilde non sa come cazzo si usa un solo tempo verbale in una storia e ne ha usati tre" e andrebbe bene comunque, quindi se vedete delle discrepanze nei tempi non giudicatemi please. Anyway. Ho voluto esplorare un po' il personaggio di Salvo e spero di non essere andata out of character, rip. L'ho riletta una volta sola, spero funzioni nel complesso e gli errori di battitura che non ho trovato li correggerò domani. Buona lettura, spero vi piaccia!
> 
> il siciliano che trovate nei dialoghi è opera di @Grigoriweasley qua su ao3, che è stata talmente gentile da aiutarmi e farmi questo favore. andate a leggere le sue fic, sono bellissime!
> 
> (Il titolo viene da "Sei nell'Anima" di Gianna Nannini)

Mimí si getta nell’incendio.

Salvo urla come se ad essere in fiamme fosse lui e non la fabbrica.

————

Due settimane dopo, Salvo uccide un uomo. Un criminale, ma comunque un uomo.

Livia, anziché consolarlo, anziché aiutarlo, decide di comportarsi come se Salvo le avesse fatto un affronto personale.

Come se avesse capito solo allora che tipo di lavoro fa Salvo. Salvo cerca di spiegarle, di dirle che lo sapeva già che faceva il poliziotto, no?

Lei non vuole sentire ragioni.

Lui decide che non le sentirà neanche lui.

“Capisco, Livia, capisco. E allora che vuoi fare?”

“Forse è meglio se non ci sposiamo, Salvo. Io non credo di essere pront-“

Salvo la interrompe.

“Hai ragione, non lo sei. Ho un’idea migliore. Chiudiamola qua.”

Livia fa un passo indietro, improvviso, come se Salvo le avesse mollato uno schiaffo.

In un certo senso forse si, ma chi è causa del suo mal pianga se stesso, no?

“Salvo, non intendevo- una pausa mi sembra abbastanza, no? Tra un mese ci saremmo dovuti sposare e mi lasci così?”

Livia ha la voce rotta. Poco prima, mentre faceva pesare a Salvo le sue insicurezze sul suo lavoro come se fossero un’irrimediabile colpa, era apparsa decisa come un’amazzone.

“No, per te andrebbe bene una pausa, capisco. Ma io ti lascio, Livia, perché hai ragione, non sei pronta a stare con un poliziotto, e non possiamo andare avanti a distanza in eterno. Quindi, per piacere, vorrei che tu te ne andassi.”

Livia inizia a piangere. Due ore dopo, raccolte le poche cose che vi teneva, esce per l’ultima volta dalla casa di Marinella.

Quando le chiude dietro la porta, Salvo sa che non la vedrà probabilmente mai più. Con sua grande sorpresa, scopre che non gli interessa.

————

Due giorni prima Salvo ha ucciso un uomo, e il giorno prima ha lasciato la donna che avrebbe dovuto sposare.

Non si sente triste, solo vuoto. E solo.

Quando torna in ufficio, dopo aver rotto con Livia, Mimí gli racconta gli ultimi dettagli del caso che stavano seguendo. Salvo improvvisamente si ricorda di quanto Mimì ci tenesse al matrimonio e non ha il coraggio di dirgli che è saltato.

Fa del suo meglio per apparire il solito Montalbano, ma gli eventi dei giorni precedenti iniziano a farsi sentire.

Poi, intorno all’ora di pranzo, sente bussare alla porta del suo ufficio.

“Avanti,”

È Mimí, probabilmente venuto a dirgli che sta andando a pranzo.

“Salvo, io vado a pranzo.”

“Va bene, Mimí. Ci vediamo dopo.”

“Perché non vieni con me? Andiamo da Calogero, mangiamo qualcosa al volo”

Salvo fa per pensarci, ma al solo pensiero di Calogero gli si scalda il cuore. Annuendo, si alza senza dire una parola e prende la giacca dall’appendiabiti. Mimí capisce che sta venendo anche lui e si sposta per farlo passare, poi chiude la porta.

Il tragitto fino a Calogero lo trascorrono in silenzio, spalla a spalla, i piedi che si muovono allo stesso ritmo.

Dopo essersi seduti e aver ordinato, Mimì fa un respiro profondo.

Salvo sa che Mimì ha notato il suo malumore, e si prepara.

“Che hai, Salvo? è per il latitante che hai ucciso? Se vuoi parlarne io ci sono, lo sai.”

Salvo lo sa. Ma non saprebbe cosa dire. Mimí continua a parlare anche senza una sua risposta.

“Ma c’è dell’altro, vero?”

Salvo spezza a metà una risata involontaria. Ovviamente Mimì sa. Non sarebbe il suo migliore amico se avesse bisogno di capire Salvo a parole. Lo capisce a pelle.

“Non mi sposo più.”

“Ah.”

Una pausa.

“È successo qualcosa di grave? O è solo una pausa?”

“L’ho lasciata, Mimí.”

“Mi spiace, Salvo. Posso- posso chiederti perché?”

Ma nel frattempo arriva il primo, e Mimí sa che la sua chance di ottenere una risposta si è volatilizzata nei fumi della deliziosa cucina di Calogero.

Dopo aver ingoiato l’ultimo boccone, Salvo, sorprendendo anche se stesso, inizia a parlare. Ha bisogno di liberarsi dei sensi di colpa e sopratutto del senso di vuoto, e Mimí. Mimí è li e per quanto spesso faccia il coglione è anche la persona più buona e comprensiva che Salvo conosca e non ce la fa a non volergli spiegare tutto.

“Sono tornato a casa dopo aver fatto rapporto per legittima difesa e lei non riusciva più a guardarmi negli occhi. E non era neppure perché pensava che fossi un assassino, no. Era perché non aveva ancora realizzato che di lavoro faccio il poliziotto e mi ha detto che non sapeva se ce la faceva a stare con uno che un giorno potrebbe non tornare a casa.

Non è stata una decisione difficile, credo. Lei non riusciva più a guardarmi negli occhi mentre io avevo solo bisogno di una parola gentile e quando mi ha detto così le ho semplicemente detto che era finita lì.”

Fece una pausa.

“Non so nemmeno se ci sto male, Mimì.”

Mimí stette in silenzio per qualche minuto.

“Quella stronza. Hai fatto bene, Salvo.”

“Pidavveru dici?”

“Sissi.”

Arrivó il secondo. Salvo si sentiva un po’ più leggero.

Prima di rientrare in ufficio, Mimí lo prese per un braccio.

“Vieni a cena da me stasera?”

“Per farmi avvelenare dalla tua cucina? No grazie, non ho gara di moriri.”

Mimí gli lanció un’occhiata torva.

“Per fortuna sei ancora in grado di pigliarmi per il culo, sennò mi scantavo. Fai una cosa, vieni a casa mia e porta quello che Adelina ti ha lasciato di fatto, va bene? Così al massimo se muori avvelenato la colpa non è mia.”

Salvo rise.

“Va bene, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che anche solo l’aria della tua cucina sarebbe abbastanza da rendere cattivi anche i piatti di Adelina.”

“Cornuto.”

Salvo tornó al lavoro più sereno.

————

In ufficio ritrovó le carte riguardanti l’encomio per il suo vice, che era stato approvato dal questore.

Se lo ricordava bene il momento in cui Mimí si era buttato tra le fiamme. Si ricordava l’arsura della sua gola per le urla che non avevano smesso di uscire finché non aveva visto Mimí uscire dalla fabbrica, nonostante Fazio cercasse di allontanarlo. Di tranquillizzarlo.

Non c’era stato verso.

Salvo aveva visto Mimì entrare nella fabbrica e si era sentito un vuoto nel petto.

_No, no, no, no, no, NO-_

Era l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare.

Non c’era neanche stato il tempo di anche solo immaginare una vita senza Mimì- aveva semplicemente preso a urlare, la paura di perderlo che gli lacerava le membra.

Improvvisamente si ricordò di quando nel fuoco si era buttato lui, qualche settimana prima, dopo la cena con Livia.

_Era così che si era sentita Livia? Come le stessero strappando un arto?_

Lei non aveva urlato, l’avrebbe sentita. Non si era addentrato troppo in profondità dentro l’albergo in fiamme.

Salvo non avrebbe potuto giudicare Livia per non aver urlato- ognuno reagisce a modo suo in momenti simili.

Ma anche lì, la sera, tornati a casa, Livia l’aveva sgridato, addossandogli la colpa delle preoccupazioni che la assillavano. E non preoccupazioni sulla sua vita, no. Livia aveva paura di non essere capace a reggere la costante ansia che amarlo le provocava.

Salvo non sapeva quanto poteva essere corretto giudicarla per la sua reazione o per quello che gli aveva detto dopo. Sapeva, però, che non credeva di dover essere incolpato per aver fatto quella che gli sembrava essere una buona azione, seppure un po’ spericolata.

Catarella si scatafasció nella porta, scuotendo Salvo dai suoi pensieri. Guardò l’orologio: le sei passate. Mimì lo aspettava per le otto, e se voleva passare a Marinella per farsi una doccia doveva sbrigarsi.

(Quando mimì era uscito dalla fabbrica il sollievo che Salvo aveva provato era stato palpabile, fisico. Aveva avuto la rapidissima tentazione di continuare a urlare, ma questa volta per sgridarlo di aver fatto una simile minchiata.

Si era subito fermato, però. Dopo quello che aveva fatto, Mimì non meritava di sentirsi urlare contro. E quando la prima cosa che mimì gli aveva chiesto era di poter scegliere lui l’abito per il matrimonio, Salvo aveva potuto dirgli solo che si.)

————

Alle otto e dieci Salvo suonò il campanello dell’appartamento di mimì con in mano una teglia di dieci arancini e una bottiglia di vino scelta tra le migliori che aveva in casa.

Mimì gli apri, e indosso, anzichè la solita camicia, aveva una maglietta grigia sopra a un paio di jeans e i ricci non erano stati finemente modellati col gel come era solito fare. Salvo si sorprese a vederlo vestito così, abituato com’era a vederlo vestito di tutto punto in ufficio.

Senza salutarlo, Mimì gli prese direttamente dalle mani la teglia e fece per chiudere la porta, in cui per fortuna Salvo, ridendo, riuscì a mettere un piede.

“Salvo, credo che sia meglio se lasci me e queste bellezze da soli, grazie.”

“Guarda che se te li fai fuori tutti non avrai più tante “bellezze” che ti vengono dietro, cornuto.”

“Questo lo dici tu,” disse Mimì, spostandosi finalmente dalla porta per far entrare Salvo im casa.

Mimì poggiò gli arancini sul tavolo della cucina mentre Salvo si toglieva la giacca e la poggiava sullo schienale di una sedia. Senza aver bisogno di chiedere dove fossero a Mimì, Salvo prese da un cassetto un cavatappi e aprì la bottiglia che aveva portato, per poi prendere due bicchieri da un armadietto e poggiarli sul tavolo. Nel frattempo Mimì aveva messo tovagliette e tovaglioli, ignorando il cassetto di posate, assolutamente inutile per mangiare gli arancini.

Si sedettero e iniziarono a mangiare. Mimì non ebbe bisogno di sentirsi ripetere di stare in silenzio- conosceva Salvo troppo bene, ormai. Salvo si sentiva a casa, e per lui, così burbero, era una faccenda rara.

Dopo essersi spazzolati una buona metà della teglia e l’intera bottiglia, sazi, si poggiarono quasi nello stesso momento agli schienali della sedia.

“Andiamo a fare due passi?”

“Mimì, che ti piglia? T’è venuta tutta all’improvviso questa gana di stare con me?”

“Minchione, no. Ma non mi va di lasciarti da solo, oggi. Te ne staresti solo e triste e preferisco che almeno tu abbia me accanto.”

“Solo e triste con quegli arancini? Non penso.”

La risposta sarcastica gli era venuta spontanea, ma dopo qualche secondo di riflessione, si rese conto che Mimí meritava di piu delle solite battute.

“Grazie, Mimì. Lo apprezzo.”

La verità era che se fosse stata la compagnia di chiunque altro a venirgli offerta al posto di un po di sana solitudine, in quei giorni così strani, Salvo l’avrebbe rifiutata. Mimì era l’unico con cui era capace di stare quando stava così. Mimí lo conosceva talmente bene che a salvo pareva di essere solo quando in realtà non lo era. Era facile, ed era bello.

“Figurati, Salvo. Allora, andiamo? Conosco una gelateria sopraffina, qui vicino. Fanno una granita alla mandorla che è la fine del mondo.”

“E amunì, Mimì.”

Salvo recuperò la giacca e Mimì si prese una felpa di quelle chiuse col cappuccio, i laccetti e il tascone.

“Mi fa strano vederti cosi, u sai?”

“Probabilmente non mi vedi mai cosi perche abbiamo orari di lavoro improponibili e a casa mia ci vieni solo nel mezzo della notte quando ti viene l’illuminazione, dimenticandoti che a differenza tua alla gente di solito piace dormire”

“Minchia, e sto risentimento ora cos’è?”

Mimì rise, e chiuse la porta di casa sua dietro Salvo prima di rispondere.

“Il motivo per cui la granita m'a paiari tu”

“Fituso.”

Camminarono in confortevole silenzio fino alla gelateria, che in mezzo alle vie deserte risaltava per la fortissima illuminazione e il vociare della gente che veniva da dentro il locale.

Pochi minuti dopo, usciti dal negozio con in mano Salvo un cono di gelato al pistacchio e Mimì una granita misura maxi alla mandorla, Mimì diede una leggera spallata a Salvo per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Vieni cu mia, che ti porto in un bel posto.”

Senza dire niente, Salvo lo seguì. Il gelato era ottimo e lui si sentiva tranquillo, sereno, come non gli succedeva da tempo.

Superati un paio di isolati la via che stavano seguendo si apriva sulla spiaggia, e l’aria fresca che tirava, chiara e limpida, ricordò a entrambi perchè si erano coperti. Salvo individuò una panchina nella penombra e ci si sedette. Essendo piccola, quando Mimì si sedette accanto a lui furono costretti a stringersi l’uno contro l’altro, le spalle che si toccavano.

La spiaggia era deserta, occupata interamenre dal mare, dal suo rumore e dal suo odore. La luna non c’era, solo le stelle. Salvo si perse a guardare avanti a sè, fino a quando non sentì il gelato che gli colava sulla mano. Si affrettò a finirlo.

Non stavano parlando molto, quella sera, lui e Mimì. Niente scherzi o eccessivo sfottersi a vicenda. Salvo non ne era in vena, onestamente, troppo riappaccificato col mondo da anche solo aprire bocca, e Mimì l’aveva capito. Gliene era profondamente grato.

Il mondo era talmente abituato a vedere salvo come il burbero, brillante commissario di Vigata, che ogni tanto egli stesso si dimenticava di non essere davvero così, o comunque non sempre. Era solitario, si, ma pur sempre suscettibile alla bellezza dei luoghi, delle persone, all’affetto. Quando si calava nei panni di commissario troppo a lungo si dimenticava di essere la stessa persona che quando veniva chiamata in conferenza stampa per parlare di un caso diventava verde come il gelato che stava mangiando e iniziava a balbettare.

Il silenzio tra lui e Mimì non era imbarazzante o teso. Era gentile, rassicurante. La garanzia che si volevano abbastanza bene, che si conoscevano abbastanza a fondo da non avere sempre bisogno di parole per stare l’uno con l’altro.

Era in momenti come questo che si ricordava quanto fosse grato di avere Mimì al suo fianco. Mimì non solo aveva capito che Salvo non era del migliore degli umori, quella mattina, che aveva bisogno di essere confortato; ma sapeva anche come fare ad aiutarlo. Non fargliene parlare, ma l’esatto opposto. Farlo mangiare bene e portarlo al mare. Salvo non aveva bisogno di quell’ennesima conferma per sapere che Mimì lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.

Non se ne sorprese. Andava bene così.

Sentiva comunque una domanda premergli nel retro della mente. Era grato per quello che Mimì aveva fatto per lui quel giorno, ma non era una cosa usuale, non per lui. Appariva a tutti così solitario da non avere bisogno di nessuno, e quasi mai qualcuno si era preoccupato di andare oltre le apparenze, neanche gli amici. Non ne valeva la pena- era così chiaro a tutti che Salvo non aveva bisogno di nessuno.

Non era vero, ma Salvo non sapeva come farlo capire a chi lo circondava. Si, magari ogni tanto preferiva stare da solo, ma non voleva dire che gli piacesse esserlo sempre.

Perchè Mimì lo conosceva bene così bene da averlo capito senza che Salvo glielo avesse dovuto dire? Perchè si era preoccupato di conoscerlo tanto bene? O forse non aveva mai davvero provato ed era successo per caso.

Era una domanda stupida, quel “perchè”. Salvo era abituato a farsi e a fare domande stupide. Nel suo lavoro, spesso erano quelle che lo aiutavano di più.

Il silenzio sembrava non aspettare altro che che lui la ponesse, quella domanda stupida. La tentazione sembrava voler fisicamente fargli muovere la lingua per chiederla.

Aprì la bocca, ma all’ultimo cambiò idea.

“Mimì,”

“Si?”

“Grazie.”

“Di nulla, Salvo.”

Mimì sorrise piano.

Salvo non era mai stato bravo a resistere alle tentazioni.

“Perchè?”

Si aspettava un “Perchè cosa?” di rimando. Non arrivò mai.

“Perchè te lo meriti. E perchè so che ne avevi bisogno.”

Salvo avrebbe dovuto terminare li la conversazione. Ma come ogni bravo poliziotto, cercava un movente soddisfacente e quello che Mimì gli aveva appena dato, per quanto valido, non lo era.

“E come? Come lo sapevi, Mimì?”

Mimì esalò dal naso, una risata mancata.

“Perchè ti amo, Salvo.”

Salvo sarebbe dovuto rimanere sorpreso dalla risposta, inaspettata. Ma una parte di lui già lo sapeva. Quella stessa parte che Salvo spesso stentava a capire.

Rimase invece sorpreso dalla sicurezza di Mimì. La sicurezza di chi conosce già la risposta alle proprie parole. E questo poteva solamente dire che Mimì sapeva che Salvo sapeva- ma soprattutto, sapeva che Salvo non avrebbe reagito male.

E aveva ragione. Salvo sentiva le ultime parole di Mimì rimbalzargli nella testa, accompagnate dall’eco di un senso di pace che non provava da tempo.

Non sapeva perchè non ci aveva già pensato. Alla fine loro due erano la più logica delle risposte, l’unica, alla solitudine che Salvo tanto amava e tanto odiava.

Non si erano guardati da quando si erano seduti, ma quando Salvo portò lo sguardo su Mimì lo scoprì a guardarlo di rimando.

Non lo guardava con occhi diversi dal solito, e Salvo si rese conto solo in quel momento che l’amore che Mimí gli aveva appena confessato era sempre stato lì e lui non se ne era mai accorto. 

Non ci fu bisogno di rendersi conto che Mimí era bello- quello già lo sapeva da tempo.

Salvo cercò di spiegargli negli occhi che non era ancora pronto a dirlo anche lui. Nel frattempo la sua mano cercava quella di Mimì per assicurargli che un giorno ce l’avrebbe fatta, a dirglielo.

Le loro mani si trovarono e si strinsero, poggiate sulla panchina, l’unico ostacolo che separava le loro cosce.

Stettero a guardare il mare un altro po’, poi Salvo sbadigliò. Non si era reso conto di avere sonno. Mimì, senza lasciare la sua mano, si alzò. Salvo lo seguì. Si incamminarono verso casa di Mimì. L’ora era abbastanza tarda perchè le loro mani potessero continuare a stringersi senza che qualcuno li vedesse.

Arrivati sotto il portone di Mimì, Salvo sbadigliò per la quinta volta da quando si erano alzati dalla panchina.

“Sei troppo stanco per guidare fino a casa. Dormi qua?”

Salvo rispose di si senza esitare. Era stanco e la prospettiva di guidare non lo esaltava particolarmente.

Mimì lo trascinò fino all’ascensore, in casa e poi in camera da letto, dove gli buttò addosso una maglietta azzurra che sapeva di pulito e della colonia di Mimì e che lo prese dritto in faccia.

Si cambiarono l’uno di fronte all’altro senza vergogna, troppo stanchi per preoccuparsene, e si buttarono a letto.

Salvo prese istintivamente tra le braccia Mimì, sorprendendo anche sè stesso per l’improvviso slancio d’affetto. Sentire Mimì tra le braccia lo riempì di un tepore che non sentiva da tempo.

Sentì Mimì mormorare tra le sue braccia.

“Salvo, stai bene? La settimana scorsa per poco non mi buttavi giu dal balcone quando ho provato ad abbracciarti e ora fai il peluche?”

“Zittiti che sennò smetto.”

“Muto.”

Salvo si addormentò consapevole che non ci avrebbe messo molto a dirgli che lo amava.

**Author's Note:**

> "La panchina era molto stretta" è la mia personale versione di "and there was only one bed". Spero vi sia piaciuta! Ho voluto scrivere questa cosa molto dolce perché sono sottona e perché ne avevo bisogno. Probabilmente avrete notato la mancata di un bacio- semplicemente scrivendola non ho trovato il momento adatto ad inserirlo e non ho voluto forzarlo. Qualunque feedback è ben accetto, grazie mille per la lettura!
> 
> (Volendo, mi trovate su twitter @livingdaylights e tumblr @gondorianlegacy)


End file.
